


Damn That Cider

by FacetiousUndertones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousUndertones/pseuds/FacetiousUndertones
Summary: Several years after things quieted down, Regina and Emma became best friends. One night into their week long group vacation, things changed, threatening everything they felt they knew. How will they navigate the uncharted territories of their relationship?Note: Emma and Hook are married & Regina and Robin are married. Swan Queen will be happening, but the husbands will be present in the story for now.





	Damn That Cider

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I don't know if I like how I wrote this, but I am hitting publish anyway. Let me know what you think of the story. 
> 
> I don't own the characters blah blah blah

How had they thought this was a good idea? In hindsight, she should have known it would be a disastrous trip. Who had been the one to even suggest a couples weekend? It had been one thing to dream about those lips, and desire them from afar; it was completely another story to have known what they felt like brushing against her own. Emma was royally screwed.

 

It all started 3 weeks ago…

 

Emma and Regina had been best friends for years now, Evil Queen and Savior titles dropped long ago. Henry was happily living his life with his wife and 2 kids. Hope was in kindergarten this year. Life was fairly quiet. Quiet, and cold. This particular Storybrooke winter had been brutally cold. Emma still didn’t understand why they couldn’t magic up a warmer climate. Regina always rolled her eyes when Emma whined, followed by giving her some long explanation that caused Emma’s eyes to glaze over in boredom. 

Today had been no different, Hook and Hood were working, so Emma came over with Hope after her shift to eat dinner with Regina. Hope went to play outside, and Emma sat in the study by the fire to warm herself. Regina stood in the doorway a second to take in the sight before speaking, “You’re always cold.” Emma glanced up and smiled, causing Regina to smile the smile that made her eyes crease in the way that she only did for a few. It warmed Emma’s heart. “Cold hearted,” Emma chuckled. “Don’t even play, you’re a big softie” Regina sat next to Emma, taking the plunge to discuss what she had spoken to Robin about.

“I know we couldn’t go to Florida for a girls trip-” 

“Because Robin wouldn’t let you go.”

“Yes, well that is besides the point, would you like to know what I was going to say or are you going to act like a petulant child?” Regina’s voice held no malice, though she tried. “Give it to me..”

“I spoke to Robin, and I suspect he’s already talking to Killian. We would like to drive down to Florida for a week. Just the 4 of us.” Regina held up a finger to silence what she knew Emma was about to say, “Before you say anything, I know for a fact that Henry would keep his sister, so would your parents. I know we wanted an ‘us’ weekend, but will this work?” Her face was hopeful. Emma didn’t have to think about it. “YES!” She’d always say yes to Regina.

The next few weeks were full of planning and packing. Hope was going to stay with Henry, who was all too excited to have his mom’s go on vacation together. She swears he was holding back from saying something, but chose to ignore it. Hook and Robin were laughing about something, while packing the bags into the trunk. She smirked and shook her head, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina walk out of the house bundled and carrying far too many suitcases. “Love, tell your bestie that she doesn’t need to pack the entire mansion. Robin tried but he was shot down.” Emma threw her hands up in the air towards her husband, “NOOOOO way, I surrendered to that glare long ago.” Emma laughed when she saw Regina's nose scrunch up at the 3 of them. “I’ll have you know, I am a queen and a bit more refined than merely packing a simple suitcase.”

A half hour later than they expected, they were leaving the town line. It didn’t have the same effect on them that it once did, but when they crossed the line Regina and Emma’s eyes met as their magic went dormant. It was always unnerving, yet they seemed more relaxed than ever, especially as Regina reached across the back seat to squeeze Emma’s hand in reassurance. Emma loved the feel of Regina’s fingers wrapped around her own, the warmth and love she felt was second to none. Guilt crept in, Emma knew she shouldn’t be feeling this way, her husband sitting in front of her reminding herself she’s married and devoted to the pirate. 

“Gina wake up…..Gina” The men rolled their eyes in the front seat, knowing only Emma could call Regina that. Regina’s eyes fluttered open, her head resting on Emma’s shoulder. By the time her surroundings came into focus, she realized they were in front of their rental house. As soon as Regina lifted her head, Emma zoomed out of the car like a child given permission to play at the park. Taking nothing from the vehicle but her phone, Regina strolled inside and laughed at the site before her. The men were putting the beer in the fridge, “figures,” she chuckled. Emma was on the other side of the sliding glass door, standing on a small patio looking at the private pool and hot tub with a gleam in her eyes. Regina loved watching Emma, not only did the other woman remind her of their son, but she allowed herself to take in the beauty that was Emma Swan. Even in her thoughts, she knew she purposely left out the hyphenated last name. 

They took an hour to completely unload and unpack. Emma’s eyes widened at the amount of alcohol that Regina was currently unpacking from the cooler. “You are going to be the death of me,” Emma spoke, only half kidding, “That is an obscene amount of alcohol there for 4 days.” Regina threw her a look over her shoulder, “Weakling.” Before throwing her head back and laughing at the look on the younger woman’s face. “Whatever,” she laughs, “I’m going swimming.” 

Emma, Hook and Robin were all throwing a football in the pool. Regina, however, was sunbathing in one of the lounge chairs by the pool. Robin must have had a death wish, because he swam alongside Regina’s chair and splashed her as hard as he could. Regina screeched, arms flailing as she sits up, completely shocked. Hook hid behind Emma, who just rolled her eyes and swallowed a chuckle at the entire situation. “What do you think you’re doing?” Regina glared at each of them, minus Hook who was still safely hidden behind Emma in the far end of the pool. “Oh come on babe, it's vacation, come in the pool and have fun.” Regina stood, wrapped a towel around herself and went inside. Hook grabbed the beach ball and threw it at Robin’s head, “Good job, make her mad 2 hours in.” Emma climbed the stairs out of the pool to make sure Regina was ok. “I’ll be right back guys, don’t drown!”  
Emma padded inside, not caring she was still dripping. She knocked at Regina’s bedroom door, and it opened slightly. “Gina?” As she walked inside, she found Regina in the ensuite bathroom just staring at herself in the mirror. “I’m fine. I didn’t mean to get so upset, he has been on my last nerve the last few weeks and I was hoping this trip would help.” Regina met Emma’s eyes. “Gotcha, no comments from this peanut gallery, I understand more than you know.” Emma turned to walk out. “Let's have the men grill dinner, how about a glass of cider in the hot tub?” Regina dropped her towel and Emma’s brain shorted out. It didn’t matter that she just saw her outside, lying out in the sun, glistening with sunscreen and a tiniest amount of sweat…...stop those thoughts right now…..

Dinner was eaten long ago, they were all several drinks in, and night had fallen on their first day in Florida. Both couples were sitting in the hot tub, when one of them had the great idea to play games. They all got out and sat at the table. A few games of never have I ever and someone threw out the idea for truth or dare. Unsure of how this would play out, Regina took the initiative to get back into the hot tub. As they all descended into the hot tub and found seats- Emma sat between Hook and Regina, with Robin sitting next to Regina but across from hook. There was enough distance between Hook and Emma that she stretched her legs out across his lap. She put her hands behind her head and rested her head backwards towards the stars. She wasn’t close enough to touch Regina, but she could see her out of the corner of her eye. The game continued and soon they were getting a little rambunctious, Regina especially. Their drunk levels rapidly ascending due to the amount of empty bottles combined with the hot tub. Robin was reaching obnoxious when he suggested they all lose the bathing suits. 

Suits discarded, they sat beneath the water, bubbles from the hot tub jets providing a small level of privacy. Emma needed more to drink. They were still in the middle of the game, but she wasn’t paying much attention. She excused herself as she moved and reached across Regina to grab another drink when Robin said, “You two should kiss.” Emma snapped her head up to look at Robin and as she moved her head down to see what Regina’s reaction was, she felt lips on her own. Emma’s heart exploded at the feeling of those lips upon her own. It meant nothing, yet everything. It was like a dormant part of herself was awoken, and Emma felt like crying. The kiss didn’t last long, which she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. “You should do a take two and try tongue.” Robin goated, “Unless you’re not comfortable, Emma.” Emma looked shocked, Regina stayed quiet. “I think we are good,” she chuckled, hoping it would cover the wavering of her voice. Upon seeing Hook was basically unconscious and unaware of the entire encounter, Emma decided she needed to breathe. “Is it hot in here? Gosh it’s hot, and I’m drunk. I need to cool off.” Emma jumped over the hot tub wall and landed in the pool with a splash. Regina followed Emma with her eyes, and then stood in all her naked glory, to follow Emma into the pool. 

Regina was uneasy, and very drunk. Emma swam up to keep her from drowning, when a noise was heard in the distance. “Alligators, they’re coming to bite you and do the death roll,” Emma teased. Regina got scared, grabbing onto Emma’s arms to stay afloat. “I’m scared, I can’t swim.” Emma laughed, “You can swim!” Looking dead into Emma’s eyes, “I can’t!!! I’m going to drown, don’t let me drown. Alligator death roll.” Emma laughed and grabbed onto Regina, forgetting that they were completely naked. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist, laying her head in the crook of her neck. Emma closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of Regina that close. Glancing over Regina’s shoulder, she could see that neither man could care less about their proximity. Regina sighed and started kissing up Emma’s neck, reaching her ear lobe and nibbled it. Emma couldn’t contain herself any more, raking her nails down Regina’s back and turning to claim the brunettes mouth with her own. They were both lost in each other, kissing and feeling. Emma stopped abruptly, “You’re drunk and this isn’t fair.” Regina said, “I know, I’m sorry…” Yet she continued to kiss her, tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Emma finally regained enough sense to take Regina to the shallowest part of the pool and unravel her from her own body. They exited the pool to grab their husbands and go to their own rooms. Emma was desperate to figure out what this means and what exactly had happened, but the alcohol cursing through her body was stopping her brain from being anything but a fuzzy mess. Emma stepped into the shower to wash off the pool, but definitely not the memories. When she got dressed and stepped outside to help clean up, she was met by Hook who told her to go back inside. “They’re having very loud sex, don’t think either of us want to hear that, love.” Just as Emma turned to head back inside, she heard first hand what her husband had just told her. He got to elicit the same sounds from her that Emma just had not even an hour ago. At that moment, something in Emma broke, and she was sure it was her heart.


End file.
